


What a Feeling

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva descrivere esattamente quello che provava nei confronti di lord Hamilton.<7/>





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> partecipa al Giugnobaleno di landedifandom, prompt: 13. #LoveWins

Non sapeva descrivere esattamente quello che provava nei confronti di lord Hamilton.

James sapeva di non essere un sodomita, non si sentiva meno uomo o altro, solamente … quando era con Thomas si sentiva felice, desideroso di provare emozioni così intense, come se per la prima volta fosse finalmente libero di essere sé stesso. Si erano baciati e quando l’altro si era allontanato James aveva deciso che non avrebbe baciato altre labbra, non dopo aver assaporato quelle di Thomas Hamilton. Avevano fatto anche altro, ovviamente, da baci ardenti che gli toglievano il respiro a … era quasi svenuto dalla gioia quando Thomas aveva trafficato con il laccio dei suoi pantaloni per poi inginocchiarsi e offrirgli un assaggio del paradiso, aveva voluto reciprocare e per quanto quella posizione fosse umiliante, degradante e soprattutto prerogativa delle puttane non si era mai sentito così libero, non mentre succhiava e leccava con voracità inusuale il membro di Thomas sentendolo irrigidirsi nella sua bocca, le mani di Thomas che giocavano tra i suoi capelli.

E quando infine erano passati all’atto …James non si era sentito in colpa o dannato, sentire il corpo di Thomas sotto il suo corpo, far vagare liberamente le mani e poterlo baciare, non si sarebbe mai stancato di quelle labbra e della sensazione meravigliosa quando aveva raggiunto l’apice del piacere, il suo membro dentro Thomas e quello di Thomas che sfregava tra i loro stomaci. Quello non era peccato, non poteva essere peccato se si era sentito così bene ma era sicuramente illegale, persone più importanti di lui erano finite alla gogna e poi impiccate per quell’amore così puro eppure così immorale.

Non era un sodomita si ripeteva più volte, spesso aveva cercato con gli occhi lady Miranda e l’aveva trovata di aspetto gradevole, capace di una sensualità aristocratica che lo colpiva ogni volta eppure gli bastava sentire la voce di Thomas per desiderare di poter stare con lui, non solo a letto a rotolarsi come gatti in calore per tutta la notte ma anche semplicemente a conversare di quello che avevano in mente per Nassau, sarebbe stato un loro progetto, un’eredità duratura che avrebbe unito per sempre i loro nomi e il loro destino.

“Io … non so cosa pensare di tutto questo “ammise, osservandosi allo specchio, fuori da quella stanza non avevano alcun futuro se non il boia, Miranda poteva coprirli ma se si fosse saputo … re Giacomo aveva amato i suoi favoriti ma lui era un re, lui un semplice ufficiale di marina.

“L’amore è amore, che sia verso una moglie, un marito o un amante, bisogna solamente accettarlo e sperare che sia reciproco “fu la risposta di Thomas, per lui era facile, una famiglia importante come la sua avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerlo dallo scandalo e lui avrebbe obbedito, volente o nolente, questo James lo sapeva troppo bene.

“La legge condanna quello che provo per te, uomini migliori sono andati al patibolo per quello che provo, non esiste Paese al mondo dove l’amore che sento sia accettato “ammise, aveva pensato di disertare e fuggire con Thomas ma nessun Paese civile avrebbe mai accettato un legame come il loro.

“La legge, la chiesa, tutto ci condanna eppure quello che provo per te rimane, non esiste una legge che possa cancellare i miei sentimenti, la vergogna è la vera condanna” rispose Thomas, fosse stato così facile per entrambi. Thomas gli aveva insegnato a non vergognarsi di quello che provava, di come amare gli uomini non lo rendesse meno virile o meno uomo ai suoi occhi, anzi era solamente una caratteristica come un’altra, non c’era nulla di male anche se la società non lo capiva, era un sodomita ma a differenza di tanti altri lui non era mosso dalla lussuria o dalla depravazione ma dall’amore, e l’amore non poteva essere sbagliato, non quando amava Thomas in quella maniera, Thomas Hamilton era l’unica persona che avesse amato così tanto.

James era sicuro che Thomas non avesse mai avuto sentore di tutto quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, né al suo ritorno né l’ultima sera che avevano trascorso insieme, quando Thomas lo aveva baciato di fronte a Miranda, lui aveva paura per entrambi ma si era fatto convincere, quel bacio era il sigillo sul loro amore, un amore così forte che lo aveva portato ad ergersi come uno dei più grandi nemici della marina reale pur di vendicare Thomas. Se non poteva salvarlo almeno lo avrebbe vendicato eppoi … poi Silver aveva detto quelle parole e doveva sapere, doveva vedere, doveva almeno tentare.

Ed era lì, di fronte a lui, invecchiato, il volto scavato e in tenuta da lavoro ma l’amore della sua vita era lì e James McGraw aveva sentito di amarlo come non si fossero mai separati.


End file.
